Poke-Crossover
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: Ash is entering a new type of tournament! Who will he be facing? Oh, just some of our favorite anime characters: Luffy, Naruto, Ichigo, Yusuke, Tyson, and Goku! What Pokemon will these other anime main characters have? Read to find out, and see who is the best trainer!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story is set before Serena leaves the gang.

* * *

Ash and the gang are walking through town, looking for somewhere to eat.

"Oh man, I'm really hungry" Ash complained, as he held his stomach.

Serena giggled and reassured him they would find a place to eat soon.

"Pika?" Pikachu turned to a building across the street.

"Huh? What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"I think he's looking at that poster." Clemont pointed out the colorful poster on the building.

"Let's check it out!" Bonnie ran across the street to see the poster.

The others all freaked out and chased Bonnie. Once they reached the building, they scolded her to never run across the street like that again.

Ash's attention to Bonnie was quickly diverted to the poster.

He read out loud, "Pick SIX teams of SIX Pokemon and battle it out in this epic tournament against other trainers."

"Thirty-six Pokemon for one tournament, huh?" Clemont rubbed his chin. "Not many people have thirty-six Pokemon. I'm guessing they'll have to allow trainers to alternate Pokemon into different teams so they can have this tournament."

"Well, I've got more than thirty-six Pokemon and I'm ready to battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu jovially agreed.

"Where is the tournament being held?" Serena asked.

"Here in town!" Ash said excitedly.

"Here!?" Clemont and Bonnie both yelled in astonishment.

"How did we not know this place had a Pokemon stadium before arriving?" Clemont questioned.

"Who cares, I just want to battle with my strongest Pokemon against the strongest Pokemon of other trainers. What'd ya say, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu let's out with determination.

Ash and Pikachu are ready to battle, but which Pokemon will Ash choose for the tournament? Find out in the next chapter of Poke-Crossover!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time we left Ash and the gang, Ash found out about an extraordinary tournament and luckily for him the tournament is a week away, giving Ash plenty of time to choose his thirty-six Pokemon.

Ash growled as he stared at a blank piece of paper.

The gang had eaten breakfast, but Ash decided to choose his thirty-six Pokemon directly after breakfast.

Ash furiously scratched his hair. "Gah! Not only do I have to choose thirty-six Pokemon, but I have to figure out what Pokemon to put with what Pokemon and choose which teams I want to go first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth!"

Serena's sweat dropped. "That's quite the conundrum."

"Well, Pikachu is one of them, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Ash answered. "I put his name down first."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily with pride.

"I can run an algorithm for you to help which Pokemon would be best suited for the tournament and which teams they should be in." Clemont suggested.

"Really? How can you do that?" Ash asked.

"Simple." Clemont said. "All you need to do is give me your battle history of all your Pokemon."

Ash's shirt collar came off of one shoulder as he looked at Clemont in bewilderment. "Do you know how many battles I've been in?"

"Oh, right." Clemont blushed from embarrassment. "I didn't think about that."

Serena asked, "Can't Professor Oak help?"

"He can, but I'm sure he's too busy to help me out with this."

 _With Professor Oak:_

"Eureka!" Oak yelled out. "I've done it!"

"What is it, Professor!?" Tracey came around the corner asking.

"I've finally poached an egg." Oak smiled at his breakfast.

"Huh!?" Tracey fell to the ground in confusion.

 _Back with our heroes:_

"It's a good thing this towns stadium has four smaller stadiums around the main one." Clemont stated. "Who knows how long the tournament would be if they didn't."

Ash then wrote 'Charizard' below Pikachu and smiled, knowing that he would have his list done just in time.

 _Three days before the tournament:_

Our heroes stood outside of their hotel, behind it, in a large opening for Pokemon trainers.

Ash stood in front of his friends smiling from ear-to-ear. "I have all thirty-six Pokemon chosen; I have them in their teams, and what order they will be going in for the tournament."

"Alright!" Serena jumped. "Let's see 'em."

Ash pulled out six PokeBalls and told his friends that he will go in order from first to last. "Come on out, you guys!"

From the six PokeBalls came: Boldore, Torkoal, Snivy, Tauros, Unfezant, and Totodile.

"Hey, you guys!" The Pokemon all responded happily, and then they started making friends.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out with a smile to the others, while being held by Serena; and the others responded the same to Pikachu as they did with Ash.

Unfezant landed on one of Tauros' horns and Tauros seemed to laugh.

Boldore and Torkoal became quick friends.

Totadile put his arm up in a mock wave after approaching Snivy, but Snivy huffed and turned her head away from Totadile. Totadile tilted his head, curious about Snivy, and Snivy turned her head to Totadile with an entertained grin. When Totadile saw this he jumped and kicked his legs joyously.

Ash's next time was: Donphan, Muk, Palpitoad, Quilava, Scraggy, and Torterra.

Muk and Palpitoad became friends, Quilava and Donphan were reunited in their evolved states, and Scraggy head butted Torterra. Torterra head butted him back, gaining Scraggy's respect. This entertained Torterra and he showed liking to Scraggy.

Third team: Bayleef, Corphish, Gible, Pignite, Gliscor, and Staraptor.

Bayleef ignored the others and tackled Ash with love.

Corphish, Gible, and Pignite all became friends while Gliscor and Staraptor played in the sky.

Fourth team: Buizel, Noivern, Bulbasaur, Hawlucha, Swellow, and Talonflame.

Hawlucha and Noivern reunited, Buizel and Bulbasaur became quick friends, but clearly struck a rivalry, and Swellow and Talonflame played in the sky like the last flying pair.

Team number five: Charizard, Glalie, Heracross, Krookodile, Leavanny, and Kingler.

Leavanny introduced herself to Glalie and the two became friends. Charizard and Krookodile shook…claws (?) and Heracross and Kingler became friends.

The final team: Pikachu, Goodra, Sceptile, Snorlax, Greninja, and Infernape.

Pikachu quickly lay on Snoralx's belly; the two reuniting and Goodra came over to reunite with Pikachu and made friends with Snorlax as well.

"Uh-oh." Serena said as she saw Sceptile, Greninja, and Infernape approach each other.

Ash smiled as he watched.

The three powerful Pokemon looked to each other, studying the other, and then…Sceptile put out his hand to Infernape.

Infernape smiled and shook hands with Sceptile.

Sceptile turned to Greninja, shook hands with him and then Greninja shook hands with Infernape, the three becoming rivals and friends just like Buizel and Bulbasaur.

That day, Ash trained with the first two teams, the next was followed with teams 3 and 4 being trained, then 5 and 6 were trained the day after that.

Our heroes and Ash's Pokemon all rested the day before the tournament, excited to see what was in store and who they were to battle.

Who do you think Ash will be facing off against first and what Pokemon do you think they will have? Find out in the next chapters of Poke-Crossover!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are at the tournament, but it is not time for Ash to battle just yet. He and the gang are enjoying other battles until it is Ash' s turn.

"Do you think the twerp is here?" Meowth asked Jesse and James as they handed out food to the audience.

"Is it a Pokemon tournament?" Jesse responded sarcastically.

"Well, yes." James answered.

"Then of course the twerp is here." Jesse said.

"Alright." Meowth said. "That means we can watch him battle."

"I always do enjoy that." James said with a smile.

Jesse added, "Unless he's battling us."

"Right." The other two agreed.

"Hotdogs!" An audience member yelled out.

"Coming!" The trio smiled and rushed to the person.

 _With our heroes:_

"Ash, do you know who your first match is against?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Ash said. "His name is Luffy D. Monkey."

(As silly as Pokemon is, I don't think 'Monkey' would be a first name in their world)

"Well, I know you'll be able to take him down!" Bonnie told Ash.

"Thanks, Bonnie." Ash smiled.

 _Later at Ash's match:_

"It's time for our next match!" The announcer said over the speakers. "In the stadium ready to battle, we have, Ash Kethum from Palet Town!"

The audience cheered Ash.

"And his opponent, Luffy D. Monkey from Foosha City!"

"I hope you're ready for an awesome match!" Luffy said to Ash.

"Always!" Ash told him.

"What Pokemon will the trainers start with first!?"

"Let's go, Unfezant!" Ash released his Pokemon and Unfezant let out her battle cry.

"Come on out, Usopp!" Luffy tossed his PokeBall and out came a Farfetch'd!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Don't worry. I'm not going to put one chapter up every time with only one battle, that would take too long. I just wanted to show you guys how I'll be writing the battles. Hopefully you enjoy it!

* * *

"Farfetch'd!" Luffy's Pokemon, Usopp, cried out upon release.

"A Farfetch'd," Clemont said, "that's a good Pokemon to use at the beginning."

"Both trainers have chosen their first Pokemon," the referee said. "Look to the screens to see who will be given the first move."

The screen lit up both combatants' pictures rapidly until only Ash's picture was highlighted.

"Alright!" Bonnie cheered.

"The first move is Ash Ketchum's!" The referee announced.

"Alright, Unfezant, let's open this up with a Quick Attack!" Ash said.

"Unfez." The bird Pokemon responded and executed the move.

"Dodge it, Usopp!" Luffy commanded.

Usopp jumped to his right and successfully dodged the attack.

"Fly up and use Arial Ace!" Ash told Unfezant.

Unfezant went up and looped in the air, rushing towards Usopp with white energy streaking across her body.

"Block it with your leek!"

"Far!" Usopp nodded and held up his leek to block the attack.

"What!?" Clemont and Serena yelled.

Serena then asked, "Will that really work?"

Unfezant hit the leek and pushed Usopp back, but stopped before he could hit Luffy.

Some of the audience cheered for Usopp.

"Now use Peck!" Luffy demanded.

Usopp pecked Unfezant's head three times, canceling out Unfezant's attack.

Clemont growled. "He got the first successful hit, good thing it was just a Peck."

Unfezant flew back away from Usopp and stayed in the air.

"Let's use Sand Storm, Usopp, and blind his Unfezant!"

Usopp flapped his wings vigorously up at Unfezant; the powerful wind being produced carried the sand from the standard Pokemon battle ground.

"Counter with Gust!"

The two attacks collided, but Gust quickly pushed the Sand Attack down.

Luffy yelled with irritation as he and Usopp were blown by the Gust.

"Now follow it up with Air Cutter!" Ash jovially told Unfezant.

Multiple blue blades of energy came from Unfezant's wings, flying down to Usopp.

"Counter with Slash!"

Usopp cancelled out every blade of energy with the swing of his leek.

Serena yelled, "Amazing!"

The crowd all cheered for Usopp's performance.

"That was awesome," Ash complimented.

"Thanks," Luffy said. "Alright, Usopp, use Air Slash!"

Usopp waved his leek around, creating a spiraling ball of wind and threw it at Unfezant!

The ball exploded on Unfezant and she fell to the ground.

"Come on, Ash!" Bonnie scolded.

"Catch yourself!" Ash advised.

Unfezant opened her wings right before she hit the ground and hovered to a soft landing.

"That was quite the move," Ash told Luffy.

Luffy chuckled. "Do it again, Usopp!"

"Counter with Air Cutter!"

The Air Slash collided with Air Cutter at the center of the battle ground, but Unfezant's attack easily cut through Usopp's!

"Block it!"

Usopp blocked the attack with his leek, but the constant hits caused an explosion, sending Usopp into Luffy's arms.

"There we go!" "Pika!" Ash's friends cheered.

"Are you okay, Usopp?"

"Far," Usopp answered weakly, but still jumped out of Luffy's arms.

"Luffy's Farfetch'd is still able to battle, the match will continue," the referee announced, having some of the audience clap.

"Finish it with Quick Attack, Unfezant!" Ash yelled and Unfezant flew towards Usopp.

"Stop it with Fury Attack!"

Usopp ran to Unfezant with his leek held up to attack.

"Dodge and use Wing Attack!"

The white streak stopped behind Unfezant, her wings glowed white, and she smashed her left wing against Usopp; the single move being both a dodge and attack.

Usopp was sent rolling back and when he stopped…his eyes showed the iconic spiral of a knockout.

"Farfetch'd is unable to battle, Unfezant takes the first win!" The referee announced.

The whole audience cheered for Ash and Unfezant.

"Alright, Unfezant!" Ash congratulated.

"Unfezant!" The bird Pokemon cheered.

"Return Usopp," Luffy called his Pokemon back into its ball, as Usopp's picture was blacked out on the big screen. "Now, let's go, Chopper!"

Luffy threw his second PokeBall into the air and released a Sawsbuck.


	5. Chapter 5

Saw!" Chopper cried out to Unfezant.

"A Sawsbuck, huh?" Ash grinned.

Serena asked, "Why would he use a Sawsbuck? They're weak to Flying types."

"Well," Clemont started to answer, "Sawsbuck is also a Normal type and they are not weak to Flying types."

Bonnie spoke up with, "Luffy is clearly like Ash, he trained his Pokemon to be strong and not lose easily because of type disadvantages."

The two older kids agreed.

"Okay, Chopper, use Hidden Power!" Luffy yelled out.

White orbs circled Chopper in an x formation, he brought his forelegs up and stomped them down, firing the orbs at Unfezant!

"Fly towards them and dodge!"

Unfezant flew towards the attack, closed her wings, and dodged each orb that came in her way.

"Aerial Ace!"

Unfezant executed the move upon command.

"Wait for it." Luffy whispered to Chopper.

Unfezant neared Chopper.

"Horn Leech, go!"

Chopper's antlers glowed orange and struck Unfezant from underneath.

"Unfezant are you okay!?"

Unfezant came back, closer to Ash, huffing as she flew, but gave Ash a confident, "Un!"

"Great, now use Gust!"

Luffy stood there confidently with his arms across his chest as the Gust barely seemed to do any damage to Chopper.

"Solar Beam!"

"What!?"

The Solar Beam was quickly charged and easily cut through the Gust, hitting Unfezant in a bright explosion!

Unfezant hit the ground with spirals in her eyes.

"Oh no, Unfezant!" Ash went to his Pokemon and put her in his arms.

"Unfezant is unable to battle, the winner is Sawsbuck!" The referee announced.

"You did great."

"Unfezant," she replied weakly.

"Take a nice rest." Ash returned his Pokemon.

"Hey, ref," Luffy called to the referee.

"Um, yes?" The referee looked to Luffy.

"Can you start calling my Pokemon by their names? And that goes for anyone else that may have named their Pokemon."

"O-of course."

"Thanks, pal," Luffy thanked him and Chopper laughed.

"Alright, time for my next Pokemon." Ash pulled out his second PokeBall. "Go, Tauros!"

Tauros bellowed with a battle cry.

The two Pokemon stared each other down…

"Boy, Ash's Tauros sure does look powerful," Serena said.

"Pika," Pikachu put up a fist, as to say "Yeah he is."

"It was a smart move by Ash," Clemont added. "A Normal type like Tauros isn't weak to Grass moves or other Normal type moves."

"Alright, Tauros, use Fissure!"

"Dodge, Chopper!"

Chopper jumped to the right, away from the white blast tearing through the ground.

"Follow it up with Tackle!" Luffy commanded.

"Horn Attack!"

The two Pokemon collide and lock in to the other.

Luffy chuckled. "Horn Leech!"

Bonnie yelled out, "Move, Tauros!"

"Quick, use Double Team!" Ash advised.

Chopper immediately unlocked with Tauros as the bull Pokemon split into multiple copies, surrounding Chopper.

"De!" Dedenne jumped excitedly.

"Fire Hidden Power around you!"

Chopper did as directed, but the attack didn't dissipate all the clones.

Clemont enthusiastically pointed out Chopper's move was "amazing", he had never seen someone use Hidden Power like that before.

"Use Fissure again!"

The white blast came from behind Chopper.

"Oh no, Chopper!"

Serena stood up with Pikachu, saying, "Yeah, direct hit!"

He was hit by Tauros' attack and fell to the ground.

"What a hit!" The announcer yelled. "But it seems Saws-", he stopped himself, "I mean, Chopper isn't too injured!"

"Energy Ball!"

Chopper fired an Energy Ball at Tauros.

"Run through it with another Horn Attack!"

The Energy Ball exploded against Tauros, but Tauros came barreling through the smoke and hit Chopper!

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered Tauros.

Chopper's hooves slid on the ground and he stopped before he came out of the arena square.

"Use Double-Edge, Chopper!"

"Counter with Take Down, Tauros!"

The two Pokemon collided heads, causing an explosion!

Once the dust settled, everyone saw Chopper breathing heavily, with his head lower than Tauros'…and Chopper fainted, falling to the ground.

"Chopper is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "The winner is Tauros."

The audience clapped and some cheered for Tauros.

"Good job, Tauros!" Ash congratulated. "I hope you're ready for the next one."

Tauros nodded with a quick determined cry.

"Return, Chopper." Luffy called back his Pokemon. "You did a good job. Now, let's go, Aipom!"

"Aipom!" The Pokemon said upon release.

Ash grinned. "No name for this one?"

"Nah," Luffy answered. "Aipom reminds me too much of myself, so I can't name him after me, you know." Luffy laughed.

Ash chuckled. "Alright, I understand. Well, let's see what your Aipom can do. Tauros, use Horn Attack!"

"Wait for it," Luffy readied Aipom.

Tauros bellowed as he got closer.

"Jump and grab his horns, Aipom!" Luffy directed, and Aipom did it successfully, with his tail-hand grabbing one horn and using his paws to grab the other.

Ash growled. "Buck him off, Tauros!"

Tauros started jumping about like a rodeo bull!

Aipom was then thrown into the air!

"Quick, Aipom, use Swift down at Tauros!"

"Oh no!" Ash yelled.

Tauros was hit by the attack and dust hovered around the Pokemon.

Aipom landed in front of Luffy with a confident cry (or whatever that noise he makes is called).

"Fissure!"

The white ground blast rushed towards Aipom!

"Jump and dodge it!"

Aipom dodged the attack to the right.

"Follow it up with Take Down!"

Tauros rushed Aipom.

"Grab onto his horns again!"

Aipom grabbed onto Tauros' horns once again and Tauros jumped around once more, putting Aipom into the air a second time.

"Swift again!"

"Brace yourself, Tauros!"

The same thing happened once more.

"Use Horn Attack before Aipom lands!"

"What!?" Luffy yelled.

Tauros bellowed out and struck Aipom with his attack!

Aipom landed in front of Luffy, but winced at the red mark on his stomach; putting his paw over the wound.

The four just stood there, waiting…

Luffy grinned. "Waiting for me?"

"Oh, yeah." Ash smiled.

"Alright." Luffy chuckled. "Jump and use Last Resort!"

"What!?" Ash looked up to Aipom charging with yellow energy.

Then a large star blasted from Aipom straight to Tauros!

"Dodge it, Tauros!"

Tauros dodged the attack, to his right, but the explosion from the attack crashing onto the ground hit the bull Pokemon.

"Get him, with Double Hit!"

Aipom dashed to Tauros and punched him twice with his tail-hand.

"Hit him back, Tauros!"

Before Aipom could jump back, Tauros head-butted the smaller Pokemon back to it's trainer!

"Double-Team!"

Aipom stood and saw many Tauros around him.

"Use Screech!"

Aipom started screaming, causing Tauros to cry out in pain with his 'clones' vanishing.

"Swift!"

The array of stars hit Tauros another time!

"Fissure!"

The same scene played out, with Aipom jumping away from the attack.

"End this with another Last Resort!" Luffy ordered.

"Hurry with Take Down!" Ash retorted.

Tauros hastily charged Aipom!

"Come on, Aipom!"

Aipom fired the star just as Tauros jumped to slam him, causing an explosion to go off in front of both Pokemon.

The two Pokemon slid on the ground from the explosion, Aipom on his back and Tauros on his side.

"Aipom!" "Tauros!"

The two tried to get back up, but both fell back, knocked unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Pokemon are knocked out!" The announcer said. "What will be Ash's and Luffy's next Pokemon!?"

"Go, Snivy!" "Go, Sanji!"

The announcer yelled, "A Snivy and Hitmontop!"

"Ash's third Pokemon will be facing Luffy's fourth." The referee stated. "Let the battle begin!"

"Neither Pokemon is weak to the other." Serena pointed out.

Clemont added, "This should make an interesting match."

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed.

Sanji, huh? Ash thought to himself. That's a boy's name. He chuckled. I know what that means.

"Now, Snivy, use Attract!" Ash directed.

"Oh no!" Luffy yelled, but it was too late.

Snivy winked, the heart hit Hitmontop, and his eyes turned into hearts.

"Hitmon!" Sanji cried out in love, staring at Snivy.

"Now, use Vine Whip, Snivy!"

"Snivy!" Snivy lashed Sanji multiple times, sending him to Luffy's feet.

"Come on, Sanji!" Luffy pleaded.

Sanji got up with hearts still for eyes.

"Leaf Storm!"

The attack pushed Sanji into the air and dissipated, dropping him to the ground.

"Finish it with Leaf Blade!"

"Wake up, Sanji!"

"It's no use."

Snivy's attack hit, knocking Sanji away.

Luffy growled. "Sanji, if you don't snap out of it right now, I'll never let you cook again!"

"Hitmontop!?" Sanji snapped out of it and tears began to comically pour from his eyes as he begged on his knees to Luffy.

Luffy knelt down, putting his hand on Sanji's head and said, "I knew that would get you out of her trance."

Sanji looked to Snivy and then pointed to Luffy's pants. "Hitmon."

Luffy fell on his head and recovered. "Fine. Return."

The entire stadium fell on their heads with a resounding "HUH!?"

"I am quite confused!" The announcer admitted.

The ref then asked, "You are substituting your Pokemon?"

"Yep," Luffy answered. "He refuses to battle girl Pokemon that he thinks are pretty or beautiful."

"Aww!" Bonnie and Serena said in unison.

Snivy blushed.

"You hear that, Snivy?" Ash chuckled.

Snivy scoffed and turned her head to the side, with her eyes closed, in typical tsundere fashion.

"Alright," Luffy said, grabbing his Pokeball. "Come on out, Zoro!"

The announcer then said, "Luffy's Zoro is a Gallade!"

A Gallade, huh? Ash thought to himself. "Wha'dya say, Snivy? Wanna take on Zoro?"

"Snivy," she responded with a cocky grin.

"Awesome," Ash said with a smile. "Open this up with Leaf Storm!"

Snivy conjured the spiraling storm of leaves and it raged to Zoro.

"Use Protect!" Luffy advised.

Zoro put up his hands and a green shield of energy defended him for the Leaf Storm.

"Now, run to Snivy and use Close Combat!"

"Stop it with Vine Whip!"

Snivy's vines went for Zoro.

"Counter with Slash!"

Zoro struck away both vines with two slashes from both his hands.

"Continue with Close Combat."

Snivy winced in pain when she retracted her vines.

"Quick, Snivy, use Leaf Blade!" Ash hastily commanded.

"Sni," Snivy agreed, jumped into the air, with the end of her tail glowing green, and swung it down towards Zoro.

"Leaf Blade!" Luffy yelled; and Zoro countered Snivy with his own Leaf Blade.

Glowing green Zoro's right forearm collided with Snivy's, but he pushed through hers and his blade uppercut Snivy.

Snivy crashed in front of Ash.

"Come on, Snivy!"

"Close Combat," Luffy demanded, in a teasing manner.

"Attract!"

Snivy winked pink hearts at Zoro.

Luffy chuckled.

Zoro struck all the hearts with Close Combat, cancelling out the move.

"Slash," Luffy yelled.

Zoro slashed Snivy, sending her away, to his left.

"Get up, Snivy!" Ash pleaded.

Snivy groaned her name and stood.

"Leaf Storm!"

"Psycho Cut!"

Gallade's forearm glowed light blue, he punched the ground, and a crescent light blue energy ring came from his arm, slicing through the Leaf Storm and exploded when it hit Snivy.

Snivy was blasted out of the battle square.

"Oh no, Snivy!" Ash ran to her.

The referee saw Snivy's eyes showing the iconic swirl and declared her unable to battle.

"You take a nice rest, Snivy," Ash told her and returned her to her PokeBall. He then went back to his block. "Get ready to battle. Let's go, Torkoal!"

The announcer then informed the audience that Ash and Luffy are both down to their final three Pokemon.

Clemont pointed out, "Ash sure is making sure that his and Luffy's Pokemon aren't at any disadvantages."

"I think he's being a bit more cautious with this tournament," Serena replied. "The only question is: why?"

"Hurry and use Slash, Zoro!"

Zoro ran to Torkoal.

When Zoro was close enough, Ash told Torkoal to use Iron Defense.

Torkoal hid in his shell and was perfectly protected from the attack.

"While he's in front of you, use Flamethrower!"

Torkoal came out of his shell and went to execute the move.

"Dodge it by jumping into the air!"

Zoro jumped right before Torkoal spewed flames.

"Move the Flamethrower up and hit him before he lands."

Torkoal looked up and the flames blazed towards Zoro.

"Use protect!"

Zoro shielded himself from the blaze and back flipped away, landing in front of Luffy.

"Now, Torkoal, run up and use Body Slam!"

Torkoal rushed to the center of the stadium, jumped into the air, and spread out his legs to slam onto Zoro.

When Torkoal got dangerously close, Luffy told Zoro to dodge.

Zoro jumped to his left, dodging the attack; luckily, Torkoal landed safely on the ground.

"That's a fast Torkoal," Luffy complimented.

"Thanks," Ash responded with a proud grin.

"Zoro, use Night Slash!"

Zoro put his hands together, and a purple sword of energy formed. He then dashed to Torkoal.

"Counter with Heat Wave."

The Heat Wave blasted towards Zoro and he blocked it with his Night Slash.

The two were in a deadlock.

"Push against it, Zoro."

Zoro slowly walked forwards, pushing against the Heat Wave.

Ash told Torkoal to put more energy into the attack.

Torkoal's Heat Wave pushed Zoro back to where he was and they were back into a standstill.

Clemont pointed out, "These two are evenly matched."

"Pika", Pikachu agreed.

The two attacks caused an explosion, sending Zoro back, dragging his feet on the ground making long craters.

The match continued on with both Pokemon trying to hit the other with the opponent dodging, guarding, or countering…

"They're too evenly matched," Serena added to Clemonts' previous statement.

"Uh-huh," Bonnie replied.

Torkoal and Zoro stood in front of their trainers, breathing heavily, but not showing much damage; though Zoro is more damaged from the explosion earlier.

"There's only one way to settle this," Luffy said.

Ash chuckled. "I was just thinking the same thing."

At the same time, they informed the audience, "One final powerful move."

"Zoro, put everything you've got into a final Psycho Cut!"

"You do the same with an Overheat, Torkoal!"

Zoro fired a large Psycho Cut and Torkoal blasted out a ferocious Overheat.

The two attacks met, causing wind to blast out through the stadium in a powerful gale, blowing dust into the eyes of the audience and loose fitting hats into the sky above.

Psycho Cut pushed Overheat, Overheat pushed back, the two went into a gridlock.

Then, Torkoal's Overheat shattered the Psycho Cut, raging through and striking Zoro!

"Zoro!" Luffy cried out as a raging tornado of fire engulfed his Pokemon.

"Gaaaalll!" Zoro yelled in pain.

The incineration stopped, Zoro fell to one knee, and Luffy asked if he was okay.

Zoro grinned back to Luffy, "Gal-" his eyes rolled back "lade," and he fell down face first.

"Zoro is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "The winner is Torkoal!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Return, Zoro," Luffy called Zoro back into his PokeBall.

"Looks like Luffy is down to his last two Pokemon!" The announcer pointed out.

Luffy took out a PokeBall and tossed it into the air. "Come back out, Sanji!"

Sanji, Luffy's Hitmontop, was back and ready to battle!

"All right, Torkoal, use Flamethrower!"

"Quick Guard!"

A blue dome surrounded Sanji and protected him from Torkoal's attack.

"Use Body Slam!"

"Jump and use Triple Kick!"

Sanji kicked Torkoal under the chin three times and the two landed some feet away from the other…

"Rolling Kick!"

"Counter with a full powered Overheat!"

Torkoal blasted his attack, exploding upon contact with Sanji, and sending the fighting Pokemon to Luffy's feet.

"Sanji, are you okay!?"

Luffy and the referee saw the swirls in Sanji's eyes and the ref declared him knocked out.

The announcer questioned what Luffy's last Pokemon was going to be.

"All right, let's do this, Ace!" Luffy released an Infernape!

"Awesome, an Infernape," Ash said to himself. "What do you say, Torkoal? Are you ready for a third battle?"

"Tor!" Torkoal exclaimed, blowing smoke out of his nose.

Ash chuckled. "All right, we're ready."

"The match between Infernape and Torkoal starts now!" Declared the referee.

Luffy yelled, "Open up with Scratch!"

"Fer!" Ace dashed to Torkoal.

"Iron Defense!" Ash shouted and Torkoal hid into his shell.

"Switch to Close Combat, Ace."

Ace began to bombard Torkoal's shell with strikes.

"Don't quit. His Torkoal has got to come out at some point."

"Torkoal, use Flamethrower on the ground!"

Torkoal popped out his head and used the move to launch himself into the sky.

"Now, use Body Slam!"

"Jump and use Scratch!"

Ace jumped and scratched Torkoal's stomach, dodging the Body Slam.

The two Pokemon landed, both facing the opposing trainer.

"Close Combat again!"

"Heat Wave!"

The two Pokemon turned to each other and Ace was pushed back from the Heat Wave, not doing much damage.

"Now, return, Torkoal."

"Smart," Clemont said.

Ash thought to himself, 'Torkoal wouldn't have been able to beat his Infernape, but at least that Heat Wave did some damage for my next Pokemon.'

After the announcer questioned what Ash's next Pokemon was, Ash called out Totodile!


	8. Chapter 8

Totodile entered the battle doing his little dance, crying "Tota-Tota-Totodile!"

The announcer pointed out the type advantage, but questioned if an unevolved Totodile could beat a fully evolved Infernape.

The referee then declared, "The match between Luffy's sixth Pokemon: Ace and Ash's fifth Pokemon: Totodile, shall now begin!"

"All right, Totodile, open this up with a Water Gun!"

Totodile fired the stream of water at Ace.

"Counter with Ember!"

The two attacks collided in a deadlock.

Clemont bit the nail of his thumb and through his gritted teeth he said, "Who's going to win?"

The two attacks pushed against each other to end up in another deadlock and both dissipate, leaving steam to cover the arena floor.

"That is one powerful Totodile!" The announcer said, getting the crowd to cheer.

"Hit him with Flare Blitz!"

Ace's body was covered in gold fiery energy and he skyrocketed to Totodile.

"Dodge into the air!"

Totodile jumped away from the attack.

"Follow him!"

Ace launched to his opponent.

"Counter with Water Gun!"

Totodile used the attack against Ace, but it was no use.

Ace blasted through the torrent of water and hit Totodile in a gold fiery explosion! Ace jumped back to in front of Luffy and Ash had to catch Totodile before he could hit the ground.

Ace landed in front of Luffy and gold lightning coursed through Ace's body, making wince in pain.

The referee asked Ash if Totodile could continue.

Totodile answered by jumping out of Ash's arms to fight; with obvious wounds from the explosion covering most of his body.

"Okay, Totodile, charge him and use Scratch!"

Totodile ran towards Ace.

"Meet him with Close Combat, Ace!"

Ace dashed to meet Totodile.

Ash watched the two run, intently.

When Ace got close enough and raised his arm to strike, Ash commanded: "Stop and use Water Gun!"

Totodile stopped running and jetted Ace with Water Gun.

The attack pushed Ace back to Luffy, making them both chuckle.

"Smart move, Ash," Luffy complimented.

"Thank you," Ash grinned.

Luffy looked at Ace, who had clearly been damaged, and thought of what to do. 'From a distance or close-up, Ash will do what he can to use a Water attack…he's smart, but…he's only used Water Gun so far. Wait! Is that the only Water move Totodile knows?' He grinned. "Ace, use Ember while running to Totodile!"

"Fer!" Ace did as he was told and ran to Totodile while using Ember.

"Counter with Water Gun!"

The two attacks collided again, but Ace was pushing through the Water Gun as he ran with Ember.

However, as Ace got closer to Totodile, his running slowed and became a walk; the torrent from the Water Gun was stronger the closer it was from Totodile.

"Fly through it with Flare Blitz!"

Ace canceled out his Ember and immediately went into Flare Blitz, jumping through the Water Gun and hitting Totodile again in another fiery gold explosion.

"Totodile!"

The small blue Pokemon flew into Ash's chest, knocking him over.

The referee asked if Totodile was able to battle.

Ash sat up with Totodile and he and the referee saw the spirals in Totodile's eyes.

"Let's hear it for Ash's Totodile, everyone!" The announcer got the crowd to cheer for the downed Pokemon.

Gold energy went through Ace again, making him grit his teeth and close his eyes in more pain.

Ash returned Totodile and started to think about which Pokemon he would use next.

His friends stared at him, waiting for his decision.

"Let's go, Boldore!" Ash tossed the PokeBall to release the rock Pokemon.

"Bold!" Boldore cried out.

"Saving his rock type for last against a fire type like Ace is a genius move from the young Ash Ketchum!" The announcer complimented.

"I'll let you go first, since me and Totodile opened up the last match," Ash said with a grin.

Luffy smiled. "Sounds good to me. Ace, use Close Combat!"

Ace dashed to Boldore.

"Counter with Sandstorm!"

Boldore's body was covered in all different colors.

"Stop!" Luffy commanded and Ace did so.

Boldore jumped into the air.

"Jump back and block, quickly, Ace!"

Ace jumped back to Luffy and Boldore landed, causing the spiraling sand move to blast out.

Ace blocked the move with his arms, but still took damage.

When the attack stopped, Luffy told Ace to use Flame Wheel.

Ace rolled towards Boldore.

Ash told Boldore to counter with Sand Storm.

Luffy then commanded, "Stop and use Fire Spin while Boldore's in the air!"

Ace stopped his attacked and launched a blaze of fire with spiraling white energy around it at Boldore.

Boldore was pushed back, his attack being cancelled out, and landed back in front of Ash.

"All right, Boldore, use Stone Edge!"

Two rows of white orbs formed an x around Boldore, became rocks, and were fired toward Ace.

"Counter with Ember!"

The announcer pointed out that while Ember was weak to Stone Edge, Stone Edge was a more limited move than Ember and was a good call from Luffy.

The crowd cheered.

"He kind of reminds me of Ash," Serena said.

"Rock Blast!"

Boldore blasted panels of silver energy at Ace.

"Block, Ace!"

Ace blocked the five panels of energy, each doing some damage.

"Now, jump and use Fire Spin!"

Ace jumped up and used Fire Spin.

"Dodge and hit him with Flash Cannon!"

The Flash Cannon exploded in silvery white when it hit Ace, sending him into a backflip and landing back in front of Luffy.

Luffy chuckled. "Let's go out in a blaze of glory, Ace."

"Fer," Ace nodded.

"Ace, use Flare Blitz!"

Ace's body was covered in fiery gold once again and he jumped to Boldore, flying across the battle ground like a jet.

"Counter with Rock Smash!"

Boldore jumped too, meeting Ace a quarter of the way.

The two Pokemon struck each other, Ace's attack causing an explosion to send them both away.

Boldore slid back on his legs, his body showing battle damage.

Ace violently rolled back to Luffy.

"Can Ace continue!?" The announcer questioned.

Ace pushed himself up, but was struck with gold energy going through him, making him fall back on his face.

"Luffy's Ace is unable to battle, Boldore is the victor. Making Ash the winner of this match!"

The crowd cheered as the screen lit up in green, having Ash's face highlighted in the center with Boldore and Torkoal's faces underneath.

Ash's friends yelled the congratulations and Team Rocket gave backhanded compliments to the twerp.

Ash and Luffy congratulated each other on a great match; and Ash went off to prepare for the next battle.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this will have to be the last chapter due to me no longer having any passion for this story. There is a possibility that I will want to pick this back up after Detective Pikachu, but who knows. If you would like to continue this story yourself, just ask and I will tell you who Ash is meant to face next and what Pokemon they have. Also, if you want to continue this story, please send me your chapters and I will upload them here with your name at the top and bottom of each chapter (along with grammar corrections). Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
